The madness within
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: Your average creepypasta kinda fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**since This is around Halloween I decided why not be a good sport and make a creepypasta based story, Me and my friends will be making this from scratch and 4 of these characters are ours, most other characters belong to whoever in the creepypasta community. Remember if you have a creepypasta you want to see on here that has a human form please let me know I'll reference them or put them in the story.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter one: The arrival, the truth, and the insanity.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Slender mansion <strong>Merciless angel pov

It had been at least five weeks since I completed that adventure with Link, I Kinda feel bad leaving him just to kill people, But hey, he'll survive.

"Abby you ready or not!" I heard Jeff yell,

"Calm the fuck down Jeff!" I yelled back as I got up and walked downstairs to the 6 other waiting we had an assignment to Get some kid who stole the Pasta gem, sure it sound weird but this thing if it's in the wrong hands, everything is there's. the elder god's entrusted Slender man with it a thousand eon's ago. Yeah, he's pretty much always the oldest out of everyone.

"Come on Jeff leave my babe out of your ty raids!" I heard BEN yell. those two always fight. By what you can tell me and BEN are dating, Four of us seven are made from Insanity and grief, that's Me, Zetra, Tadziu, Rayna.. but we each have a killer name, mine being Merciless Angel, Zetra's being The Grave Killer, Rayna's being The Devils Nightmare, Tadziu's being The Demon's Assassin.

"Calm down! Alright, So everyone ready to go find this guy?" I asked, they all replied yes and we took of into the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Slender's woods<strong> Toon link pov

I honestly feel really scared right now, but that's because I'm in a forest and some weird monkey like creature told me to take this gem far away. I looked at it, It was a obsidian skull with ruby eye's, Creepy if you ask me but I might as well get going the creature seemed scared out of it's wits so this must be urgent. I continued to walk in the forest, Hard to believe I was just out on the ocean. I could hear noises all around me as if I was surrounded.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Near Toon link<strong> Merciless angel pov

We all had him in our sights but, know I know it's the person I spent a while protecting, let me repeat that.. PROTECTING! Is now our target.. Oh well slender said if he gives it back either keep him or kill him, Welp I kinda wanted my own hylian pet. I noticed that Tadziu, Rayna, and Zetra recognized him. Then I saw Ben walkup to him.. 'The fucker's gonna get us in a lot of trouble I know it -_-' I thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Slender's woods <strong>BEN's pov

So the person were suppose to get the Pasta gem back from Looks just like me! Might as well sneak up and get it back from him. I was about to get him when he saw me and got me with the tip of his blade, he's gonna get it know!

"Who are you?" he asked still in a defensive pose,

"You shouldn't have done that!" I replied,

"Done what? defend myself!" he replied to me, I then tried to attack him but D.A. got in my way and scared the kid.

"BEN you should now not to attack a victim like this!" he yelled at me, just them I saw Abby use her mind powers to knock him out with out hurting him,

"He's right you know BEN, honestly I'd expect more from you sweetie," She replied with her silky sweet voice, I love her but, she's a bit of a smart ass, oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So the person were suppose to get the Pasta gem back from Looks just like me! Might as well sneak up and get it back from him. I was about to get him when he saw me and got me with the tip of his blade, he's gonna get it know!**_

_**"Who are you?" he asked still in a defensive pose,**_

_**"You shouldn't have done that!" I replied,**_

_**"Done what? defend myself!" he replied to me, I then tried to attack him but D.A. got in my way and scared the kid.**_

_**"BEN you should now not to attack a victim like this!" he yelled at me, just them I saw Abby use her mind powers to knock him out with out hurting him,**_

_**"He's right you know BEN, honestly I'd expect more from you sweetie," She replied with her silky sweet voice, I love her but, she's a bit of a smart ass, oh well**_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inside slender mansion <strong>Link's pov'

I started to wake up after I saw some guy who looked like me, not long after some girl came over to me but then I became very dizzy then I feel asleep. I looked at myself to see I was tied up in a chair. Suddenly there was a loud creaking noise and I noticed that I was inside some weird interrogation room.

"_So... You finally woke up_?" I heard a female say,

"..." I said nothing I just gave her a mad look, I could tell they where the bad guy's,

"_Ain't gonna answer bud? Well I thought you might do that... You're just as stubborn as ever_," She replied, How did she know that I was stubborn, I just saw here before I passed out and she said nothing,

"..." I still said nothing,

"_You don't remember me do you... Link_?" She said, I had to admit her voice was kinda familiar but it was distorted,

"No..." I replied, Suddenly there was a lot of light coming from her I turned my head,

"How about now?" I heard Abby's voice, I turned around and saw her,

"A-Abby?" I asked,

"In the flesh, Well from what I have become you probably don't want to stick around do ya?" Abby said towards me,

"...That was you?" I asked,

"Unfortunately, Yes That I what I had transformed into after I left, but that's for another time," She replied,

"Then why am I tied up?" I asked her,

"Blame Tadziu," She said, I remembered him to, He was tetra's protector, Then Rayna was Aryll's, and Zetra was also Aryll's.

"Are they all here?" I asked, then a maler voice called from behind the screen behind Abby,

"CAN YOU TELL HIM TO STOP ASKING QUESTION'S AND JUST GET THE GEM FROM HIM!" It shouted,

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN JEFF!" Abby shouted back, I looked at her concerned but I decided to stop asking questions and let her continue, she then sighed,

"Yes they are here, but we need something from you," She pointed towards my pocket, and the gem that weird creature gave me started to glow, though it was a dark black light type glow, "That gem you have is very important to us, so we need it back," She said,

"...Ok... just untie me and I'll hand it over.. no questions asked," I replied, she smiled and untied me and as I said I gave her the gem with no questions asked.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Cliff hanger! *Evil grin* Oh well I have a writer's block for this story so as soon as it goes away I will write the next chapter.<strong>_


End file.
